


Size Difference

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony wouldn't have thought that he'd ever enjoy feeling smaller than somebody else, but here we are.





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 23: Size Difference
> 
> This one was... difficult. I have a huge headache and for some reason this one just didn't seem to flow as well as the other stories I've written for this challenge so far. And then it just got longer and longer and I don't even know. I'm sorry if it's not on par with the others, or maybe it is, I don't really have the energy to read over it right now. I might come back to fix this later, but either way, I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

Tony was in a meeting when the bomb went off.

“Get down!” he yelled only seconds before the conference room got blown to shreds, pieces of the walls and table raining down on his back where he'd thrown himself on top of his assistant of the week. She screamed right in his ear which felt absolutely fantastic, thank you. Tinnitus for the next hour at least.

He pushed to his feet as soon as the explosion passed, scanning the room for possible threats. “Everyone okay?”

“George!” he heard a woman screech to his right and turned to see one of his advisors buried under a piece of rubble. Tony hurried over to help push it off, cursing under his breath all the while. Luckily the advisor started coughing right away, accepting Tony's hand up even as he remained stiff with shock.

“JARVIS, what's going on?” Tony shouted, surveying the damage. When the silence dragged on a little too long he frowned at his watch, raising it to his mouth. “JARVIS?”

No answer. For a brief moment Tony allowed panic to seep in before he shoved it to the back of his mind and snapped into action.

“Everybody stay here and don't move until someone comes to get you,” Tony instructed once everyone was accounted for, his watch melting into a gauntlet. “And barricade the door!”

With that he leapt over the remains of the doorway – and straight into the line of fire.

“Fuck,” he cursed through clenched teeth as bullets rained down on him, one of them ripping his suit jacket. Tony fired back, hitting one of the men in the chest as he ducked behind a knocked over table, considering his options. A premeditated attack like this, not to mention one that had somehow circumvented JARVIS' alert systems usually meant that the culprit was somewhere on the extensive list of people who wanted Tony killed.

Well. Negotiations weren't Tony's strong suit anyway.

Taking a deep breath Tony kicked the table in the direction of his assailants, sprinting over to the door as he fired repulsor blast after repulsor blast, knocking people off their feet left and right. None of them got back up and Tony had almost made it to the door when a sharp pain punched through his right shoulder and he dropped to the floor, gasping as he took a second to assess the damage. Bullet went through probably, he'd have to check later. For now he gritted his teeth as he lifted his arm, supporting it with his left when pain lanced through his shoulder and fired at the guy who'd shot him. He went down almost too easily. Tony sighed.

“Fucking shot by goons. I'll never hear the end of that.”

He staggered to his feet, hissing when the movement aggravated his shoulder – maybe it didn't go through, just what he needed – and stumbled down the corridor. People were bustling about in a panic, trying to get to the elevators, but above it all Tony could clearly hear Clint's voice –

“Coming through, sorry, hero at work, fucking _move_ –“

“Took you long enough,” Tony called over the noise, propping himself up against the wall. “You're late to the party, I already did all your dirty work.”

“Aw, don't ruin my fun,” Clint teased as he came into view, smile dropping off his face when he saw Tony. “What happened?”

Tony gave him a strained smirk as Clint grabbed a knife from God knows what hidden compartment in his suit, cutting away the fabric on Tony's shoulder. “You should see the other guy. He was still smoking when I left him.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “You really know how to party, don't you?” He peeled back the fabric, hissing when the bullet wound came into view. “Oooh, Cap's gonna be pissed.”

Tony winced. “Yeah, um. Maybe don't tell him until everyone else is out?”

“Well, I'd be all for that, but –“

“Tony?”

Tony turned to see Steve in the doorway, leading the gaggle of businessmen and women he'd left in the conference room. Fucking fantastic. Steve stoically ushered them down the corridor to the stairs, gaze firmly fixed on Tony's shoulder.

“Hawkeye, get everyone to the ground floor.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Clint chimed, saluting Steve before he turned tail and rushed off. Tony gave him a dirty look. Traitor.

“You got shot,” Steve stated needlessly, his voice hard as he checked Tony over with precise movements before grabbing Tony's hand to make him put pressure on the wound that – now that Tony was looking – was bleeding pretty profusely. Crap.

Steve put his hand to his ear, still glaring at the bullet wound. “Captain Rogers to dispatch, we need medevac for Iron Man on the 32nd floor. Over.”

“Cool it, Steve, I'm fine,” Tony said, but Steve just gave him an unimpressed look, supporting his right side as he started pulling Tony down the hall.

“Did you see who they were? What did they want?”

“No idea,” Tony said, more than a little peeved by that fact. “JARVIS hasn't responded yet and they weren't wearing any –”

He was cut off by the wall blowing up in his face, dropping him hard to the ground as he threw his arms up to shield his body. At the sound of debris hitting something that was decidedly not him Tony looked up and gasped. Steve was leaning over him, one arm stretched out to hold the shield above both their heads as he loomed over Tony, completely covering him with his body. Tony only had a second to revel in that before Steve pushed to his feet, throwing the shield at whatever threat had followed them through the tower.

“Stay down,” he yelled at Tony, disappearing through the hole in the wall. Yeah, fat chance.

Tony pushed himself up the wall, groaning in pain – his shoulder _really_ fucking hurt now after landing on it – even as he unclasped his gauntlet watch, transferring it over to his left hand. He staggered into the mess of plaster next to the hole, peeking through to see Steve engaged in combat with three more dudes. No, four, one of them was hiding out of Steve's sight with a machine gun, ducked behind a fallen desk. He couldn't hide from Tony though.

The sound of his repulsors knocking the guy to the ground was enough to startle the three men still in the room, making them easy pickings for Steve who took them out with one fell swoop of his shield. It ricocheted back to him right as the assailants' bodies hit the floor.

“Nice,” Tony coughed, knowing he must look pathetic, probably pale from blood loss and leaning heavily against the ruins of his walls. Steve was on him in seconds, putting firm pressure on his wound and making Tony hiss.

“We need to get you out of here, the building isn't safe,” Steve said sharply, pulling Tony to his feet as gently as he could and slipping an arm around his waist for support. “We'll take the elevator.”

“Not sure that's safe, Cap,” Tony choked out and the arm on his waist tightened.

“I know, but by the time we've taken the stairs you'll be in critical condition,” Steve gritted out, pulling the slightly bent elevator doors open. “Medevac is fifteen minutes out. We don't have time to wait for them here.”

“You're the boss,” Tony mumbled, leaning heavily into Steve's side even though he'd deny it later. The movement of the elevator jostled him enough to hurt and he took deep breaths, trying to keep the darkness creeping into his vision at bay. “Uh, Cap? I think I'm gonna pass out soon, so –“

Steve looked at him in alarm, but before he could say anything JARVIS' voice rang out through the elevator's speakers. “Sir? I have located and isolated the virus. All systems are back up and functioning.”

“Great,” Tony grunted, blinking back the dizziness. No time to go to sleep yet. “Any news on our visitors, J?”

“No affiliation to any major industries or companies,” JARVIS answered. “They are hiding out in the foyer and have blocked off all exits. Three hostages are in the room, two of them unconscious while the third one is being questioned as to the access codes to your workshop.”

Tony groaned, head thudding against the wall behind him. “Are you kidding me? They want my tech and they thought the best way to go about it was to try and break into my _workshop?_ ”

“I am not sure of their exact intentions,” JARVIS mused. “But they have spoken of a third party who apparently sold them information as well as the virus that penetrated my systems.”

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Great. So there's a guy who managed to make a glitch that can knock out my AI for over ten minutes and he's stupid enough to sell it to street criminals. Fucking fantastic.”

“You catch all of that, Widow?” Steve asked into the comms, his face a grim mask. “Hawkeye and Falcon, I want you on standby while Widow extracts the hostages. We'll flush the rest of these guys out once the workers are safe.”

Tony didn't hear the response, but he didn't have to. The team would take care of this. He'd just close his eyes for a second...

“Tony! Stay awake for me, okay? Just a little longer. Rogers to dispatch, Iron Man needs medical stat. I want a stretcher waiting for us out there.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cap, it's not –“

“And get me Bruce.” Steve took his hand off the comms, clearly assessing Tony's state. “You should sit down.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Or not,” Steve sighed, resigned to Tony's stubborn streak. “But you'll let Bruce fix you up right away when we get out, no complaints.”

“He's not that kind of doctor.”

“Shut up.”

The elevator came to a stop, doors staying closed for several minutes as they waited for a signal in tense silence. Tony's head jerked up from where he'd drooped against Steve's shoulder when JARVIS's voice suddenly rang through the elevator.

“Agent Romanov has removed the hostages from the premise.” Tony let out a relieved breath. “How do you wish to proceed?”

Steve rolled his shoulders, grabbing the shield from his back.

“No way out but forward,” he said grimly, giving Tony a tight smile. “You'll be okay staying here for a minute?”

Tony smiled back. “No chance in hell, Cap.”

“Thought so,” Steve sighed, stepping in front of Tony and pulling his left hand up until he was using Steve's shoulder as a crutch. “Stay behind me. You can cover my six.”

Normally Tony would have protested, but he was feeling all kinds of woozy and honestly this was more than Steve would usually allow him, so he conceded. “Aye, aye, Cap.”

Steve counted to three before pushing the jammed doors open, shield raised as the goons immediately rained bullets on them.

“Hawkeye!” Steve shouted and the glass of the front windows split open as Clint came swinging through, landing smack dab in the middle of the action. Sam swooped in moments later. “Clear a path, we gotta get Tony out of here!”

“Got it, Cap,” Sam yelled back, picking up one of the goons to fling him into another one and the sight made Tony honest to God giggle. Wow, he felt dizzy.

Steve's shoulders tensed up all of a sudden, so Tony massaged them with his one hand. “Relaaax, Cap, we –“

He choked when Steve suddenly turned, grabbing Tony around the waist as a blast went off somewhere behind them, pushing them across the room with Steve just barely keeping them on their feet. Tony couldn't feel anything though because –

Wow, Steve was really fucking tall. He didn't even need to do anything to shield Tony's entire body with his own other than just stand there, broader on all fucking sides like a goddamn tank. And whoops, Tony probably couldn't afford to relocate so much blood to his dick right now, but whoopdeedoo here we go, first class ticket to bonerville. Choo choo.

Steve jostled him as he turned to face some attacker Tony couldn't even see over Steve's shoulders because he was so tall, I mean _Jesus_ Steve was big, how had Tony never noticed?

“Alright, almost there, Tony,” he registered Steve saying somewhere in a corner of his mind that wasn't otherwise occupied by the fucking revelation that was the hugeness of Steve's _everything_. It would be pretty awkward to end up in medical with a boner, but Tony honestly couldn't help it and wasn't that a mood, discovering kinks as guns went off all around you. Huzzah.

He barely saw the guy approaching him and Steve from behind through his bleary vision, but by some stroke of luck he actually managed to hit him square in the jaw with a reflexive blast, knocking him out cold. Sadly he hadn't factored in the punch his repulsors packed and was slammed back into Steve by the kickback, crying out as his shoulder screamed in pain.

“Tony!” he heard numerous voices shout at once and from somewhere far away the Hulk roared. Tony didn't care anymore. He barely felt in when Steve hoisted him up into his arms and by the time he registered rain on his face he was out like a light.

 

Tony made it three days after waking up before he coerced a nurse into getting him the necessary release papers to fuck off into his own space. He had to promise to keep his arm in a sling, but since they'd put him on the good stuff that didn't bother him at all. He'd long since mastered the art of working his tablet with one hand and with JARVIS as an assistant he didn't even need that. So yay, work.

He was neck deep in the blueprints for a new flight stabilizer when Steve walked in on him in the living room, hair damp from sweat as he took in the scene with a resigned sigh.

“I'd like to say I'm surprised to see you here, but...”

“Yeah, needed a change of wallpaper,” Tony said, looking after Steve as he went into the kitchen. He pouted exaggeratedly when Steve dismissed his presence just like that. “What, no welcome home kiss for the injured? I'm hurt, Steven.”

Steve rolled his eyes spectacularly as he started clanging with pots and pans, presumably making breakfast. “If I had my way you'd still be in the hospital. Don't make me drag you back there.”

Tony hummed noncommittally, sinking back into his work until a plate of steaming hot pancakes was placed right in front of his nose. Fuck yeah.

The kiss on his cheek came out of nowhere, making him jump slightly. “Welcome home,” Steve said with a small smile, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Tony. “I'm glad you're feeling better. You had me worried for a while there.”

Tony froze. The way Steve loomed over him triggered a memory he'd apparently lost in the haze of his injury. Steve shielding him from a hail of bullets, broad and tall as he covered Tony's body in its entirety, so much bigger than him with that intense protective look on his face –

“Tony?” Steve asked, concerned, and Tony shook himself out of it, suddenly aware of his cock stirring in his pants.

“I'm fine,” he said, stuffing a huge forkful of pancake into his mouth. “Just thinking.”

Steve gave him a skeptical look, but decided to drop it in favor of breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence, but as Steve took the plates to the kitchen Tony's eyes were glued to the wide expanse of his back, intensely aware of how tall Steve was compared to him. He'd never really given it much thought until now. All of their more... _intimate_ encounters had been of the horizontal variety and Steve had this way of making himself smaller without even noticing. Steve never postured, never pushed Tony around, never shoved himself into Tony's space – Unless they were on the battlefield. But there Tony had a big metal suit that put him an inch above Steve's height and made _Tony_ the one with the imposing figure. He'd never thought it would be a turn on to feel small, but here he was, hard in his pants because Steve was a fucking giant next to him.

Well, he'd tasted blood now. No time like the present.

“Hey, Steve,” he called out casually, tilting his head back on the couch to look at him. “Remember when I got shot last week?”

Steve breathed out in exasperation, turning to pointedly look at the sling Tony's arm was in. “I seem to recall something like that, yes.”

Tony ignored the sass, stretching on the couch and grimacing when his shoulder twinged at the movement. That might become a problem. “I might've gotten an idea then.”

“Oho?” Steve asked with as little enthusiasm as Tony had ever heard from him.

“And I think you'll like it.”

“I'm all ears,” Steve said in a tone that clearly meant the opposite.

Tony grinned. “How would you feel about fucking me in your armchair?”

There was the sound of glass breaking as Steve cursed loudly, immediately bending down to pick up the shards, his neck turning red. Tony's grin widened.

“What?” Steve eventually asked, sounding strangled as he turned to face Tony. His cheeks were delightfully flushed and Tony looked at him almost innocently.

“I want you to fuck me in your chair.”

Steve blushed even brighter, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, uh. Why?”

“No reason,” Tony said, tilting his head. “It's just – we've only ever done it in a bed, that doesn't seem right to me.”

Steve gave him a look. “Tony.”

Tony sighed, throwing his uninjured arm up. “Fine, okay, so. You're tall, right?”

Poor Steve looked completely thrown for a loop. “What?”

“You're taller than me,” Tony specified, gesturing at his own body. “And broader. And just – more mass. Than me. Right?”

“Is that... a problem?” Steve asked hesitantly. “Because you really have nothing to be self-conscious about –“

“No! No no no, that's not –“ Tony ran a hand across his face. “It turns me on, alright? Thinking about how you could just – wrap all that around me and just – I like the thought of being all wrapped up in you, okay? I mean, you can just cover every part of me, that's really fucking hot.”

Steve looked like he'd been doused with water, completely still even as his face burned bright red. Tony gave him a second to process his word vomit. “Okay, so you... Okay. How exactly does that translate into armchair sex?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You, me, me in your lap, you all around me...”

Steve nodded, still looking a little lost. “Ah.”

“So, what do you say?” Tony asked, standing up to walk over to Steve, not stopping until he was only inches from him and Tony had to tilt his head up to look him in the face. Steve gulped, probably realizing just like Tony how big their size difference actually was, hands instinctively coming up to grab Tony's waist.

“I... I think I'd like that,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony smirked.

“Alright then.” He pressed a kiss to Steve's lips, hooking his good arm around Steve's neck. “Care to carry me, soldier?”

Steve frowned. “Now?”

“Yes, now,” Tony said, a little annoyed when Steve pulled away, the mood clearly shifting. “What?”

“You're injured,” Steve said stiffly, holding Tony at arm's length. “We can try that once you're healed.”

Tony looked at Steve incredulously, gesturing at his own hard dick and the visible bulge in Steve's pants. “Clearly that's not an issue. I can just not use the arm, it'll be fine.”

“No,” Steve said firmly, using the Cap-voice and oh that meant the discussion was over on Steve's part. Dammit. “I'm not doing anything to you until you're better.”

Sometimes Tony really hated Steve's thing for morals.

“Fine,” Tony sniffed, purposely blasé as he turned to the elevator. “I'll just take care of this by myself. You know, with my left arm. Oh joy.”

He heard Steve give a frustrated huff, but Tony didn't look back, pressing the button to the penthouse before leaning heavily against the farthest wall. So much for initiative.

 

It wasn't until later that night after team dinner and lots of uncomfortable looks that Steve approached him. Tony had just settled into bed when there was a knock on his door, three times, loud and clear. Tony sighed.

“It's open.”

Steve walked in, already dressed in his sleeping clothes with that slightly guilty look about him that at times made Tony want to give him a hug, other times punch him in the face. Thankfully in this case it was the former.

“For God's sake, just – come here,” Tony said gruffly, patting the empty space next to him. “You look like you kicked my dog or something.”

When Steve sat on the bed instead of lying down Tony rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff. “Okay, seriously, if you don't want to sleep here you can just go.”

Steve sighed, looking at Tony with something between guilt and annoyance. “Will you just let me apologize? I know you hate resting and taking it easy, but I just –“ He took a deep breath, looking off into the distance. “I can't risk hurting you. If you got hurt because of me and I knew it could've been avoided I wouldn't forgive myself. That's all me, so. I'm sorry.”

Tony silently looked at Steve for a second before sighing and opening his arms. Well, arm. The other one was still pinned at his side. “Come here.”

This time Steve went willingly, carefully wrapping Tony in a hug as he settled in. He breathed out heavily against Tony's hair and Tony felt a little guilty for blowing Steve off like that earlier.

“I'm not mad,” he said quietly, stroking a hand down Steve's back. “I know you mean well, I just – I'm not good at waiting.”

Steve laughed softly against Tony's neck. “I know.”

“So, we're good?” Tony asked and Steve kissed his neck.

“We're good,” he said, shifting a little closer. Tony hissed when the change in position jostled his arm and Steve jerked away like he'd been burned.

“It's fine! I'm fine,” Tony said quickly, wiggling on the bed to take some of the pressure off his shoulder. “Just – let me...”

Steve watched him for a moment before he gently grabbed onto Tony's waist, helping him turn away from Steve so he was resting on his good arm while Steve cuddled up to him from behind, tangling their legs together.

“This okay?” Steve asked, wrapping one arm around Tony's middle while the other cradled Tony's head against him and – wow.

“Yep,” Tony squeaked embarrassingly as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Steve pressed against him so completely, every part of Tony's backside touching Steve's front. He could feel Steve's breath rustling the hair on the top of his head because Tony fit so perfectly under his chin and fuck, for some reason that was really fucking hot. It should've been such a sweet moment, but Tony could feel his cock already hardening, tenting his sweatpants on full display because Steve hadn't pulled the blanket over them yet. Fuck.

“Tony? You alright?” Steve asked, concerned because Tony had stiffened up involuntarily. “Does it hurt? Do you –” He started to loosen his grip and Tony panicked, grabbing onto Steve with probably too much strength. Not that he could seriously hurt Steve, but –

“Yeah,” Tony said a little breathlessly. “I'm just fine.”

Steve hummed, still sounding a little unconvinced as he tightened his hold again and Tony moaned very quietly, cock throbbing at how big Steve's hand felt on him, almost spanning his entire stomach –

“You're really tense,” Steve mumbled, rubbing circles into Tony's skin and Tony squirmed because that was even worse for his composure.

“Sorry,” Tony gasped and Steve's hand stilled before it very slowly trailed down to cup Tony's cock through the flimsy fabric of his sweatpants. Tony felt Steve suck in a breath.

“Oh.”

“So, that size thing I was talking about?” Tony said, a little shakily. “Really doing it for me right now.”

Steve breathed out slowly and Tony swore he could feel his cock thickening against his ass. “Just from this?”

Tony tried to shrug, but only ended up shifting slightly in Steve's grip, breath hitching when his cock rubbed against Steve's palm. “I can feel how much bigger you are. It's hot.”

They lay in silence for a couple breaths before Steve apparently came to a decision, letting go of Tony's cock to slide his hand under his sweatpants and grab him for real. Tony almost choked on air at the first stroke because Steve's biceps flexed against Tony's side as he moved and the feeling was hotter than it had any right to be.

“What is it that you like about it?” Steve asked through the fog in Tony's mind, building a steady rhythm that was already so much better that Tony's sad little left-handed wank earlier. “Just the size thing or is it... I don't know, something else?”

“It's –“ Tony broke off into a gasp as Steve's hand twisted deliciously over the head. “Fuck, do that again. Yeah, I mean, this, right now? I can feel you along my back and you're just... all over me. And... I don't know, you breathing into my hair is a turn on for some reason?”

Steve chuckled and Tony shuddered at that exact feeling.

“Wow, you're not kidding, are you?”

“Does it feel like I'm kidding?” Tony asked sarcastically, thrusting into Steve's fist.

Steve hummed and pulled Tony back into his arms until they were squeezed together with no inch left in between and – yeah, that was Steve's hard cock against Tony's ass. Nice.

“Next time,” Steve said throatily, breath hitching as Tony started grinding back against him. “Next time we'll do this with you on your back. That might be even better.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of lust that hit him at the thought. Steve on top of him, his weight squishing Tony into the sheets as he blocked out the rest of the world until all Tony could see and hear and feel was Steve –

Tony whined when Steve's hand sped up, hurtling towards that edge he was already embarrassingly close to. “Steve –“

“My hands are bigger than yours, right?” Steve asked rhetorically, tightening his grip. “Can you feel that right now?”

Tony's head spun as he concentrated on the feeling, on how different it felt compared to his own hand, how his cock felt just slightly smaller when Steve had his hands on it –

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, intensely aware of how Steve's legs curled up to wrap more solidly around his, pinning him to the bed with the sheer weight of them. “Fuck, Steve, I –“

He couldn't even finish the thought before he was coming, hips jerking in Steve's grip to ride out the last of his pleasure as he came in his pants. Steve wasn't far behind, thrusting a little more forcefully before he stilled against him, hold tightening impossibly more until Tony could feel his cock twitch almost painfully at the feeling. Steve's body was a line of tension against Tony's for a long moment before he relaxed all at once, sighing softly against Tony's neck.

Tony would be lying if he said his shoulder didn't throb in pain after all that, but he was more than content to stay in Steve's arms just like this, wrapped up in warmth and strength and protection. Or, well, he would've been if not for –

“I haven't come in my pants since I was twelve. You better take responsibility, Steve.”

Steve laughed a little breathlessly, kissing the top of Tony's head before he pulled away to get a washcloth. “You'll survive.”

“Barely,” Tony sniffed, twisting to look at Steve with a soft expression. “Thanks.”

Steve's eyes twinkled as he smiled back at him. “Anytime.”


End file.
